I'm Concerned, Constantly
by HaruKuro
Summary: John et Sherlock se disputent, sauf que le médecin a quatre nuits blanches sur les épaules et sa santé réagit face à toute cette tension.


**I'm concerned... Constantly**

John poussa un soupir las en entendant la pluie malmener les volets de sa chambre. Son réveil indiquait qu'il était trois heures trente-huit du matin. Dans moins de cinq heures il partirait pour l'hôpital et il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil depuis qu'il s'était couché. La raison était simple et le mettait dans tous ses états. Sherlock n'était tout simplement pas dans l'appartement.

Ils s'étaient disputés. Encore. C'était bel et bien la faute du détective, cette fois. Il avait voulu disséquer un cadavre de la morgue sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Juste au moment du repas, faute de mieux. Là encore le médecin n'avait rien dit : évidemment ça l'embêtait mais il faisait avec, car c'était Sherlock et qu'il avait appris à s'accoutumer à ses expériences certes _bizarres_. Cependant il avait très mal pris le fait que soit celui d'une jeune femme, surtout celui d'une prostituée. Sherlock voulait analyser et savoir le taux de quelque fluide corporel que ce soit et John s'était empressé de lui dire ce qu'il pensait car manger chinois devant un cadavre dont les tripes étaient à l'air, il s'en passait bien.

John ferma très fort les yeux et sourit en sentant Gladstone, leur chien qui avait à présent sept mois, lui lécher la main pour le rassurer ou quémander une caresse qui lui fut accordée. Pendant qu'il agitait les bourrelets sur la tête de leur animal de compagnie le blond songea. Il revoyait la scène dans son ensemble : le visage fermé de Sherlock, ses mains appuyées sur la table (de dissection), l'air très ennuyé, tandis que lui vociférait qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que ce n'était pas seulement le corps mais aussi

-Le simple fait que tu continues de _discuter_ avec Moriarty... Ça me tue Sherlock ! Ça me tue ! Comment peux-tu parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec un psychopathe dans son genre ? Je le sais quand tu parles avec lui, ton sourire en coin en dit suffisamment long pour que je devine la teneur de vos messages ! Mais enfin Sherlock ce mec a fait sauter des gens sans le moindre état d'âme ! Il s'amuse avec la vie des gens ! Tiens la dernière fois il n'a pas hésité à jeter la fillette prise en otage dans la Tamise ! Sous nos yeux !

-Elle ne voulait pas obéir.

-Elle était en larmes ! Toi, quand tu avais six ans, si tu t'étais trouvé dans cette situation, tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu serais resté stoïque, à garder le silence pendant qu'un meurtrier fait un beau discours à son ennemi de toujours ?

-Oui.

-Mais tu n'es pas _normal_, Sherlock ! C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te prendre en exemple.

Ils étaient ensuite partis sur ce qu'était qu'être normal. Évidemment Sherlock avait eu le dernier mot mais John, lui, avait tout balancé. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Au final il avait lâché à Sherlock qu'il n'en pouvait plus de lui et le détective était parti en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Oui. C'était _Sherlock_ qui était parti. Pas lui, pas John. Et le médecin était resté là, bras ballants, avec un corps sur la table (une prostituée bon sang) et avec l'impression horrible que, même en ayant déballé son sac, il ne se sentait toujours pas bien.

Le médecin soupira, longuement, et regarda le plafond en se maudissant. Il regrettait sa dispute avec Sherlock. Il regrettait d'être parti comme ça, au quart de tour. Même si la dernière enquête remontait à vingt-trois heures, même s'il avait enchaîné quatre nuits blanches (quatre, de la pure folie !) et qu'il n'avait toujours pas rattrapé son sommeil, le simple fait que Sherlock ne soit pas là le rendait _malade_. Il le sentait. Tout son corps commençait à réagir à cette tension accumulée. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout, physiquement et moralement.

Il se tourna sur le côté pour plonger son nez dans l'oreiller où Sherlock avait l'habitude de poser sa tête. Il inspira son odeur et se recroquevilla en tombant dans un sommeil agité et peu reposant. Sans la chaleur de Sherlock il ne pourrait dormir en paix.

**oOo**

Sept heures. Le réveil sonna fort, longuement, et John le balaya d'un revers de main pour le faire tomber bruyamment sur le parquet. Gladstone s'extirpa du lit en grognant, attrapa l'engin et l'emporta avec lui au salon. Le médecin se redressa en se frottant un œil, sentit comme un étau presser sa boite crânienne et serra les dents en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Il avait clairement l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi, comme s'il ne s'était assoupi qu'une minute. Se levant avec lenteur, les membres lourds et un mal de crâne insupportable qui le forçait à garder une main sur son front, il descendit les marches progressivement, se tenant à la rampe en sentant que la journée allait être très dure.

Coup d'œil en salle de bain. Personne. John entra, se déshabilla et fila sous la douche en espérant se sentir mieux. Il tituba, se rattrapa au pommeau et grommela un juron quand ce dernier rencontra avec fracas son épaule droite. La douleur lui vrilla le cerveau, il porta une main à son membre endolori et sursauta lorsque l'eau froide jaillit sur sa cuisse. Torturé de tous les côtés, il vacilla, marmonna le prénom de son colocataire manquant et tomba violemment, l'esprit déjà loin au moment où son crâne rencontrait le bord de l'habitacle.

**oOo**

Ce fut madame Hudson qui le découvrit nu, de l'eau inondant la salle de bain, alertée par les aboiements répétitifs et inquiets de Gladstone. Elle appela les urgences d'une main tremblante, coupa l'eau et prévint Sherlock dans un message après avoir échoué de nombreuses fois sur sa boite vocale. Elle accompagna le médecin inconscient à l'hôpital après avoir nourri le chien et lui tint la main tout le long du chemin en se disant qu'il aurait dû prendre quelques jours de repos.

**oOo**

« John est aux urgences. J'espère que tu ne vas pas réagir égoïstement en le laissant seul. Sa santé a été malmenée ces derniers jours et votre dispute de la veille n'a pas arrangé les choses. N'agis plus en enfant, Sherlock, tu ne vas pas gâcher votre histoire pour une querelle capricieuse. De plus il s'en est voulu, je peux te l'affirmer. Je te le montrerai par les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance si tu le souhaites. »

Mycroft Holmes reposa son cellulaire en soupirant longuement par le nez et Anthea, sa fidèle assistante, l'observa en ne cachant pas sa mine inquiète.

-Monsieur, pensez-vous qu'il viendra ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Le connaissant, non. Mais on peut s'attendre à tout avec Sherlock.

Mycroft jeta un coup d'œil à John, allongé sous le drap blanc, profondément endormi, un large pansement recouvrant son front.

-Il tient à lui plus qu'il ne le croit.

Anthea acquiesça pensivement et suivit son chef lorsqu'il décida de retourner à son bureau.

**oOo**

John s'éveilla en pleine nuit. Il eut peur, il fut déboussolé, il repensa à l'Afghanistan, il eut très mal au crâne. Sa brusque accélération cardiaque amena une infirmière à sa chambre, qui le rassura avec douceur et répondit à toutes ses questions avec sérénité. Elle lui demanda de se calmer, de ne pas s'agiter inutilement, de se reposer car il en avait besoin.

-Sherlock... Où est Sherlock ?

-Les visites commencent à neuf heures, peut-être viendra-t-il vous voir. En tout cas vous avez besoin de dormir, monsieur Watson.

-Sherlock... Sherlock...

Il ne viendrait pas. Il le savait. Lorsqu'il pouvait éviter l'hôpital, Sherlock faisait son maximum pour ne pas y poser un pied. Il n'avait jamais été malade (pas depuis que John vivait avec lui à Baker Street) ; il allait à la morgue et aux laboratoires pour répondre à ses questions, ni plus, ni moins. Le détective n'était pas venu lorsque John avait fini dans une chambre pour une semaine à cause de l'explosion de la piscine, m'étant définitivement fin au Grand Jeu de Moriarty. Il l'avait certes attendu à l'entrée quand le médecin avait enfin pu quitter son lit, mais sans plus.

Non. John savait que Sherlock ne viendrait pas. Or il voulait s'excuser. C'était vital, à présent. Il ne voulait pas rester sur une dispute, il voulait revoir Sherlock.

Il sombra dans un sommeil médicamenteux où il se réveilla par phase, égaré à chaque fois, amenant toujours une infirmière qui repartait une minute plus tard après l'avoir rassuré sur le fait qu'il était à l'hôpital et que non, aucun Sherlock n'était présent pour lui.

À huit heures le blond dormait profondément. Lorsque les visites purent commencer il ne se réveilla nullement, rattrapant ces nuits perdues en course-poursuite, en creusage de méninges et en engloutissement de tasses à café. Madame Hudson passa, déposa un bouquet de fleurs dans le pot de chambre fait à cette attention et discuta un long moment avec l'aîné de Sherlock qui vint avec une jeune femme fort charmante. Voyant que John dormait toujours aux alentours de midi, ils décidèrent de se séparer et de reprendre leur vie, se disant qu'ils auraient plus de chance le lendemain.

« Selon l'infirmière il n'a pas cessé de t'appeler toute la nuit. Tu me fais vraiment honte. »

Mycroft fut surpris de recevoir un message quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu devrais prendre rendez-vous chez le dentiste. »

Au moins Sherlock lui avait-il répondu. C'était un grand pas pour lui et un petit dans leur relation tumultueuse. Mycroft sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

**oOo**

Trois jours plus tard John put quitter l'hôpital en compagnie de madame Hudson. Elle parlait, parlait, parlait, lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé les jours où il avait dormi. Certes il était resté éveillé toute la journée de la veille, cependant la vieille femme n'avait pu venir avec Mycroft et Sarah qu'en fin d'après-midi, ayant pour les deux derniers un travail à plein temps.

-Gladstone a très mal vécu votre absence. Il est resté prostré sur le canapé ou votre lit en gémissant, il n'a presque pas touché à sa gamelle et n'a bu que quelques rares fois ! Il tient beaucoup à vous.

-Sherlock n'est toujours pas rentré ? demanda John dans le taxi, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser son angoisse paraître sur son visage.

-Chaque fois que je suis montée pour m'occuper de votre chien il était absent.

John retint un soupir à fendre l'âme et continua de regarder le paysage londonien passer derrière la vitre du véhicule. Il se frotta le dessus de la lèvre supérieure, ferma fort les yeux et fut heureux de se dire qu'au moins, il n'avait eu que deux points de suture sur le front, près de la tempe. Peut-être que Sherlock ne serait pas là quand il arriverait. Ce qu'il faisait, il n'en savait rien, mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas là, avec lui, et que ça suffisait à lui miner le moral.

Ils arrivèrent, lui régla le taxi après s'être bataillé avec sa logeuse et il se dévêtit de son blouson que la femme âgée lui avait apporté. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il fut heureux de voir Gladstone se lever rapidement du canapé pour trottiner vers lui en gémissant de joie. Lui offrant quelques caresses affectueuses il releva la tête pour sentir son cœur se serrer d'appréhension.

Voir Sherlock quitter la cuisine le soulagea bien plus que s'il était venu à l'hôpital. Il se remit debout, fonça en quelques enjambées jusqu'au détective et se retrouva dans son étreinte, chaude et sincère, sa bouche plaquée contre celle du brun. John perdit un temps la notion du présent, happé par une cascade de sensations et d'émotions diverses qui lui donnèrent le tournis. Et lorsqu'il quitta les lèvres de Sherlock il se sentit serein. Heureux. Entier.

Le grommellement presque inaudible du plus grand fit froncer les sourcils à John. Mais il ne dit rien, il comprit au bout de quelques secondes ce qu'il venait de lâcher malgré ses dents serrées. Sherlock l'avait rapproché de son torse et inspirait profondément ses cheveux. John enfonça ses paumes dans le dos de son détective, sourit en se sentant bien, parfaitement bien.

-Moi aussi, Sherlock, moi aussi... Je t'en supplie ne t'en vas plus comme ça... Ne me laisse plus derrière toi.

-Tu n'avais pas à être inquiet.

-Bien sûr que si, rétorqua le médecin en fronçant les sourcils pour s'écarter de Sherlock. J'avais toutes les bonnes raisons du monde pour être inquiet. Je... Je... Je suis tellement désolé...

-Je sais, murmura Sherlock en le reprenant contre lui.

-Et où as-tu passé la nuit alors ?

-Je suis retourné dans ma chambre. Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

John secoua négativement la tête en se traitant d'idiot. Le détective l'embrassa sur sa blessure récemment acquise.

-Et je suis parti à la morgue à six heures. Je...

Il s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre. C'était la première fois – non, la seconde fois – que John le voyait hésiter.

-Tu avais peur ? demanda John et Sherlock se ferma, répondant par ce blocage. Tu avais peur que je sois toujours en colère contre toi ? Que je te dise que je partais me chercher un nouvel appartement ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. John prit cela pour un oui, à chaque fois, et secoua la tête en posant son front contre l'épaule de Sherlock.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser, Sherlock. La simple idée de partir ne m'a même pas effleuré ! Je ne peux vraiment pas, non.

Le détective acquiesça en entourant le blond fermement.

-Je suis constamment inquiet pour toi, souffla John en s'agrippant à la chemise bordeaux.

-Je sais John, je le sais.


End file.
